


Danny Mahealani Deals with Werewolves

by lightningrani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Season 4 AU, moar danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knew about werewolves for a long time, but he knew better than to stick his nose into those kind of things. But then he somehow keeps on getting accidentally involved.</p><p>Or: Season 4 with a lot more Danny. Danny every episode! Danny actually doing stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Mahealani Deals with Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny needs a break and decides to go to Mexico. Of course, he decides to go the same time the Beacon Hills Pack is in town.

Danny needed a break from all the shit happening in Beacon Hills. There had been too much violence for people to really relax (people really don't like to party after tons of people have died and the funeral homes were booked for days on end) so he decided to take a trip somewhere else to relax.

So, hell, why not Mexico? Anywhere else nearby and he would bet that the werewolf pack roaming in Beacon Hills would crash the party.

He grabbed his passport, told his parents, and packed his best clothes to get it on across the border. The border guards gave him no problem, and soon enough, he was sitting in a random club he found, drinking a nice, cool, possibly-alcoholic drink, thinking whether or not he should hit on that hot dude dancing alone in the corner.

And he definitely didn't like dancing alone, based off how he was looking at Danny.

He finished off his drink and started heading in his direction, but then he noticed a large crowd gathering in a corner.

Was that... Kira? The new girl? And Malia? And they were dancing like that?

Last time he checked they weren't a couple, and Kira was into Scott. But hey, whatever floats their boat.

* * *

 

It was when he was in a very intense dancing session with some very attractive men when the shit hit the fan.

He was too busy to notice the beginning of the fight. But he did get a good look when people started shouting with fear.

Kira had somehow fashioned nunchucks out of glowsticks, and was wielding them with an expertise Danny wasn't expecting. The guards were getting their asses kicked.

And when Scott McCall, werewolf and rumored alpha of the Beacon Hills pack, joined the fight? Well, they stood no chance at all.

The men Danny had been dancing with had disappeared, probably getting out of this weird club. Danny agreed with them. This was not the place where he could relax at all, since a fight between possibly supernatural creatures occurred on the premise. And since they were the exact people Danny was trying to run away from, well...

He made a beeline to the door and hoped they would let him out.

The bouncer at the door looked him over and grunted. "You American?"

"Yeah, like half the people in the club. Why?"

The bouncer held out his hand. "American pickpocket on the grounds. No Americans are allowed to leave until further notice."

"Seriously? I just saw your guards get beat up by a girl with glowsticks! I don't think it's safe for anyone to stay here."

The bouncer shook his head. "Sorry. Rules are rules."

Danny went back to the bar, fuming. He watched as other people were fed said bullshit and watched how they calmly went back to the dance floor. People are so willfully ignorant at times, it made him want to scream. 

The bartender handed him a drink, which Danny didn't touch. He bet that the club management was run by some people who knew about the supernatural, considering that this obvious lie was concocted after the big fight he just saw.  

As much as he preferred to stay out of supernatural politics, he knew Scott was a good person. Hopefully he wasn't in over his head.

* * *

 

Danny was angrily waiting for the bouncer to let him out - the bouncer had posted a sign which he pointed to whenever he saw Danny looking his way - when smoke started to stream into the room.

He frowned. It didn't seem like normal club smoke, and he had thought that this club wouldn't go for such kind of gimmicks. His frown deepened when he noticed how the bartender was acting.

"FREE DRINKS! ALL DRINKS ON THE HOUSE AS LONG AS THE SMOKE IS STREAMING!" he yelled, attempting to be heard over the loud music. He was loud enough, though, and soon enough there was an enormous crowd of people surrounding the bar. Danny had a coveted seat, and he elbowed anyone who tried to push him off.

The bartender hurriedly poured him a drink before heading off to feed other hungry patrons. Danny mentally shrugged and sipped at his drink. How bad could it be?

He grimaced before downing the whole thing. It definitely wasn't the best thing he had drunk before - there was this weird metallic aftertaste - but it was free, and he had to do something while waiting for the damn doors to open.

* * *

 

When the smoke cleared up, all Americans were now allowed to leave the club. Danny was the first one out. He was out of the godforsaken club, and was glad to be out in the sun once again.

As he headed towards his car, Danny wondered where he should go next. Should he try to find another club in the area to dance away his worries? He had picked up some recommendations while waiting for the doors to open.

But the whole purpose of leaving Beacon Hills was to get away from the supernatural shit happening in the town. The pack was now in Mexico. Better for him to head home (where the pack was not present) than to risk the pack messing up another one of his plans. 

After all, with them gone, he would at least have a day or two of peace. More than what was guaranteed in Mexico right at the moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to issume that the hunters did care about the people in the club, so they prepared drinks with a wolfsbane-like antidote. There really isn't a true antidote but at least they can limit the effects of the symptoms.


End file.
